


What He Saw

by goldilocks



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night in Mexico from Jason Street's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an answer to this prompt: “You’re important, too.”

She danced that night, free as he hadn’t seen her in quite a while. That carefree smile on her face would stay etched in his memory for days and days to come. Months, even. She looked so serene, so relaxed—and he knew she’d been none of those things. Hell, he saw her anger and frustration and fear and desperation that very morning.

Strange, he thought, once upon a time—not that long ago—he never could’ve imagined they’d ever reach this place where they were right now. Not him, not Lyla and certainly not Tim.

All those ugly, toxic feelings of betrayal and rage and loneliness and now… Watching her swirl around, swaying her hips rhythmically, her arms wide open, feeling her soft lips pressed against his once again so lightly, so soft and honest, watching him take her hand, checking to see if it was all right, and it was, it just was, him following her lead, seeing them fit together so nicely… All that venom and pain seemed like a memory of a memory. They were there. They still existed. He remembered them. But they didn’t seem quite as real or as agonizing.

Jason was alive. Thanks to them. Thanks to those two beautiful— _and damn, they were beautiful_ —people and he felt a pang of something he hadn’t experienced in a very, very long time.

He was happy.

Sure, he had fun with Herc and the guys all the time.

But this.

This was different.

*

Later that night, he caught a glimpse of their silhouettes by the door. The kiss was soundless and brief. The embrace was not.

She held him, or he held her, it didn’t matter. They hung onto each other, breathing each other in and then silently let go, never having uttered a single word. They probably thought he’d been long asleep.

Tim flopped down onto his bed and the raucous sounds of snoring filled the tiny room almost instantly. That man could probably fall asleep standing up, god damn him.

He never heard her sneak up to his bed. He didn’t open his eyes; he only caught the smell of her shampoo. Cherry and almond. Just like he remembered.

“You’re important, Jason,” she whispered. “Don’t ever forget that.”

She never said the word, but he knew what she meant.

He was important, _too_.

And for once it was enough.


End file.
